MENSAJES DE TEXTO
by arreint
Summary: ¿Quien imaginaria que un simple mensaje de texto escrito con emoticones y palabras abreviadas podria meterte en problemas?, Kenji esta a punto de descubrirlo.


**MENSAJES DE TEXTO**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del juego Bloody roar (nombres) pertenecen a la compañía Hudson Soft y su marca registrada. Historia sin ánimo de lucro. Las paginas y marcas de celulares mencionadas son marcas registradas, y esto se hace sin ningún propósito de lucro ni de promoción o critica contra dichas paginas o marcas de celulares.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SE ENCONTRARAN CON UN GARRAFAL MUESTRA DE ORROGRAFÍA EN UN MENSAJE DE TEXTO.**

Kenji estaba extrañado, observaba con el ceño fruncido la pantalla de su celular. A unos cuantos minutos de haber llegado a su casa, le había llegado aquel mensaje del número de Uriko.

_¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?_ ―Se preguntó, al tiempo en que se recarga en la mesa del comedor.

Un suspiró escapó de su pecho, y de nuevo releyó aquel mensaje de texto.

"_Knji Kun, t spro n la ksa d mi rmna Als reqerda q nos tniamoz q vr n mi ksa, pro kmbio d plans, ok? adms tngo algo q enseñart. Y kmpre onigiris T nkntara. N Trds T Q M XOXOXOXOXO Cha0o0o"_

Kenji salió del menú de mensajes y guardo el celular.

_¿Pero qué demonios quiso decir?, lo único que entendí bien fue onigiris*…_

Se dio masaje en las sienes, aquel extraño mensaje le daba dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿llamarla y preguntarle?, pero si era el recordatorio de algo especial, entonces tendría problemas por haberlo olvidado.

Se dirigió hacia la sala y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, una vez cómodo, volvió a sacar su teléfono celular y a releer el mensaje.

El resultado fue el mismo.

―Rayos, Uriko, ¿No podías escribir mejor?, veamos "knji kun", debe ser… kenji kun, ¿no?, ¿pero que será "spro"? ―De nuevo se sobo la sien, no entendía el mensaje. ―¿rmna?, bueno, esto de "reqrda" debe ser algo como recuerda, o recuadra…

Los ojos de Kenji se fijaron en la parte final del mensaje.

―Xo… repetidamente el mismo carácter, ¿una secuencia quizás?, ¿Un mensaje oculto? ―Suspiró, no, no podía ser aquello.

Entonces Yugo llego a la casa.

― ¿Qué tal Kenji? ―Le saludo.

―Hola Yugo

―Hey, te vez fastidiado, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Problemas en el trabajo?

Kenji negó con la cabeza.

―Es un mensaje de texto de Uriko

Yugo se sentó frente a él, y luego le sonrió.

―¿La chica gato te ha cortado por sms?

Kenji le fulmino con la mirada.

―No me ha cortado

―¡Lo sabía! ―Exclamo Yugo contento, y rápidamente saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

Kenji le miró con curiosidad, no entendía que había pasado para que Yugo se pusiera tan contento, y que tuviera la urgencia de mandar un mensaje de texto.

―¿Qué haces?

―Informándole a los chicos que sales con Uriko

― ¡¿Qué? ¿Pero de donde sacas esa idea?

―Lo acabas de admitir, si corto contigo es porque anduvieron juntos, ya lo estoy publicando en twiter…

El rostro de Kenji se puso blanco.

―¿Lo estas publicando en la red?

Yugo siguió escribiendo.

―¡Yugo! ―Gritó Kenji al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su hermano.

―¡Joder, kenji cuidado con mi black berry es nueva!

Ambos cayeron al suelo, rodaron sobre este hasta chocar con la puerta, Yugo trataba de mantener a salvo su teléfono celular, mientras Kenji veía la forma de deshacerse de aquel endemoniado aparato.

No muy lejos de allí, en el departamento que Alice acababa de conseguir.

―Uriko Nonomura ―Exclamó Alice con una seriedad que no era muy usual en ella. ―Ven aquí

Temerosa por la actitud de su hermana, Uriko se dirigió al cuarto de esta.

―¿Qué paso? ―Preguntó en un susurro.

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ―Dijo Alice, ahora un poco más tranquila, y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―¿Decirte qué?

Alice abrazo a su hermana.

―No te hagas la tontita Uriko, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salían juntos?... dime, ¿Qué paso, porque terminaste con él?

―¿Ha?

―¿Te hizo algo?, ¿Fue grosero?, ¿Intento propasarse?

No sabía qué era lo más extraño, la forma tan rápida en que su hermana pasaba de seria a feliz a comprensiva, o las palabras que ella le decía.

―¿Terminar?... ¿Salir? ¿Propasar?

―Puedes decirme lo que sea, ya verás cómo le doy su lección a ese niño

―Perdona Alice, ¿Pero de que me hablas?

―Yugo acaba de publicar en su twiter que acababas de cortar a Kenji, ¿Por que fue?

Los ojos de Uriko se abrieron como platos, y rápidamente se soltó de Alice y fue hacia la computadora. Era cierto, Yugo había publicado: "Al fin se supo, mi hermanito andaba de novio con Uriko-chan, pero lo cortaron, pobrecito T_T"

Velozmente Uriko saco su teléfono celular y mando un nuevo mensaje a Kenji.

Kenji lo había conseguido, tenía el celular de Yugo y se apresuraría a borrar lo que había comentado, quizás pudiera hacerlo antes de que alguien se enterara.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Su teléfono sonó, y Kenji soltó el teléfono de Yugo que cayó al logro salvar su nuevo celular, con un milagroso movimiento.

—Joder Kenji, estas cosas son caras.

—No gastaste nada en ella, te la dio el trabajo —Le respondió Kenji, pero pronto dejó de interesarse por su hermano. Le había llegado un nuevo mensaje de texto, de nuevo de Uriko, esta vez ponía:

_"X q l digst a Yugo q rmos novios, lo pso n twter, knji kun t voy a mtar!"_

Kenji resoplo, ¿Es que esa niña no podía escribir de forma decente?

Suspiró y decidió copiar los mensajes para poder mandarlos al número de Shina Gado, en esos momentos era quizás la única que podía ayudarlo sin burlarse de él, al menos sin burlarse tanto, y sin que tuviera una relación estrecha con la chica gato, pero que mas sin embargo si la conocía de sobra, o al menos conocia ese tipo de escritura, o debía conocerla.

_Es una mercenaria ¿no?, debe poder descifrar esto —_Pensó Kenji.

Su respuesta no tardo en llegar, aunque esta vez fue una llamada.

―¿Shina?

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho una risa.

―Ay Bakuryu, ¿Pues qué diablos hiciste?

Kenji bufó, la mercenaria parecía muy divertida con su situación.

―Yugo publico en su twiter y en su facebook

―Más despacio…

―Niño, actualízate un poco, mira, Yugo publico en sus páginas de internet, llamadas Facebook y Twiter una nota que decía que eras novio de Uriko, y que ella había terminado la relación.

Kenji estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero logro contestar un tenue "Entiendo".

―Bien, ahora, la parte fea, casi todos los de la WOC comentaron cosas sobre si ya lo esperaban, que los habian visto muy acaramelados, y otros ponen de su cocecha para hacerte quedar como un patán pervertido, esos no son de la WOC, solo son amigos de Yugo.

Kenji tragó saliva, aquello no parecía nada bueno.

―¿Es malo?

―Pues depende, las cosas que dicen pueden mal interpretarse, ruega porque Long no vea esto

―Shina, por favor…

―Tranquilo, se lo explicare, aunque es gracioso, ¿Qué paso?

―No entendía el mensaje de Uriko, Yugo me pregunto qué me pasaba, y le comente sobre el mensaje, entonces el saco la conclusión de que me había cortado…. Pero no somos novios, me gustaría pero…

―¿Disculpa?

―Olvida eso ―Dijo rápidamente, a penas dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

―Bueno Romeo, si es lo que quieres lograr te recomiendo que llegues pronto al departamento de Alice

―¿Por qué?

―El primer mensaje decía: "Kenji Kun, te espero en la casa de mi hermana Alice, recuerda que nos teníamos que ver en mi casa pero cambio de planes…" luego dijo que tenía algo que enseñarte y que compro Onigiris que te iban a encantar, termino diciendo "no tardes, te quiero mucho, besos y abrazos chao"

―¿Besos y abrazos?

―Las equis y las o, quieren decir besos y abrazos

Kenji sonrió, al parecer si había un mensaje secreto.

―Gracias Shina, ¿Si puedes explicarle a Long que no hice nada?

―Claro, pero a ver como se lo explico a Mitsuko y Alice, por cierto… el segundo mensaje decía que te iba a matar

Kenji bufó nuevamente.

―Pudiste decirlo antes

―Solo corre chico, bueno te dejo, la factura llegara muy alta

―Espera un momento, ¿Cómo es que de repente Long Shin te hace tanto caso?

Al otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar una segunda risa, una risa de varón.

―¿Compañía? ―Soltó Kenji con cierta picardía ―Te he atrapado, ¿he?

―Déjate de bromas topo ―Shina ahora parecía un poco molesta ―El que está aquí es mi padre, y no quiero que le metas ideas en la cabeza.

―Salúdame al señor Shin, ya que pareces verlo muy seguido

Shina gruño ―Vale, hasta luego ―Y colgó.

Rápidamente Kenji se fue de su casa.

_Estúpidos mensajes de texto, ¿Quién diría que uno solo me metería en tantos problemas?_

Cuando llegó al departamento de Alice lo primero que recibió fueron los reclamos de Uriko, la mirada asesina de Alice y más reclamos.

―Pero Uriko, déjame explicarlo…

―Todo el mundo se entero, y ahora muchas chicas vienen a reclamarme a mi face…

Uriko se calló cuando una muchacha no mayor que ella paso y saludo a Kenji de forma demasiado coqueta para su gusto, el maestro ninja solo había sonreído en respuesta.

―Y ahora te coquetean porque creen que estas disponible

―¿No lo estoy?

―No, no lo estas…

Uriko lo tomo abrazo del brazo, saco su teléfono celular y alzándolo por encima de su cabeza se preparo para tomar una foto.

―Ahora sonríe ―Dijo.

Kenji sonrió, y no porque se lo hubiese ordenado la chica, sino por que en verdad estaba divertido con aquello. Abrazo a Uriko por la cintura, y sonrió a la cámara, el sonido de una campana le indico que la foto había sido tomada.

Uriko se desprendió de él y se metió al departamento, dejando a Kenji confundido y bajo la inquisidora mirada de Alice.

―¿Qué le hiciste? ―Pregunto ella.

―Nada, Yugo mal interpreto el mensaje... ¿A dónde fue Uriko?

Alice se encogió de hombros, luego entro en su departamento.

―¿Vienes?

Kenji acepto aquella invitación y ambos entraron, luego se dirigieron al cuarto de Alice donde Uriko estaba en la computadora.

―¿Qué haces? ―Le preguntó el joven.

―Mandándole esta evidencia a todos de que no hemos terminado

―ah

Kenji sonrió, no sabía como había ocurrido todo tan deprisa, que ahora sin querer, y de forma tan rápida y sencilla ya era pareja de Uriko Nonomura.

―Uriko…

―Dime ―Dijo todavía concentrada en lo que escribir a en su muro.

―La próxima vez, ¿Puedes mejor llamarme?

Uriko parpadeo y le miro. Le sorprendió ver a Kenji sonriendo, era algo muy extraño en él.

―Claro, bueno ahora vamos a ver la película que quería

―Claro… he, ¿esa es la página de Shina?

Uriko le dio click en el perfil de la mercenaria, y Kenji se quedo asombrado con lo que vio.

―Sip ―Dijo Uriko ―Casi no suele abrirla, pero le encanta subir las fotos de los viajes que ha hecho, se ve más unida a mi maestro ¿no crees kenji kun?

Kenji asintió, ahora entendía por qué de repente tenía tanta confianza con el maestro del kempo. En las fotos, aunque no se les veía con una enorme sonrisa, se les veía comodos, sentados juntos en un tranvía de turistas, sin tomarse de las mano ni nada, solo uno al lado de otro, u otras descansando en una banca de metal, no se veía que fuesen algo más que amigos, pero claramente se veían tranquilos, casi contentos.

Salvo por una foto en donde estaban los dos con Gado, y Long tenía una expresión extraña, casí como susto, y gado sonreía de forma, un tanto macabra, Shina parecía agena a aquello, estaba sentada en medio de los dos hombres y con las manos sobre sus hombros.

Uriko checo las demás fotos y fue entonces cuando vieron una que a Kenji le dejo estupefacto.

Una foto de Shina dándole un beso en los labios al zoantropo del tigre, el se veía confundido, casi molesto.

―¿Y eso?

Uriko sonrió.

―Yugo se las tomo, y la puso, se ven tiernos

―Sí, claro…

―Yugo puso que esta foto la tomo en una fiesta… ¿Sabes algo Alice?

Alice entró a la habitación.

―Si, es la foto que explica que cuando uno bebe alcohol no debe hacerlo de más, y menos cuando un adicto al facebook está cerca…

―¿Y ella sabe de esta foto? ―Preguntó Kenji.

―Sí, creo, o quizás no, ella no suele usar muy a menudo su pagina… es una mercenaria, no es de las personas que digan "estoy en una misión" o algo por el estilo, usualmente no quiere que nadie se entere de sus cosas

Kenji sonrió, no era que Shina le cayera mal, pero ella siempre lo había molestado, hoy era su turno de la venganza.

―¿Gado sabe de esto?

―No ―Le contesto Alice. —Obvio que no.

―Vaya…

Lo tenía, no era que le gustara chantajear a las personas, pero esa vez era irresisitible.

_Shina, creo que tienes un problema._

Menos de una hora después a Shina le llegó la foto a su celular, su rostro se puso palido y un sudor frio le cubrió la frente.

_Maldito topo_

―¿Pasa algo? ―Pregunto Gado.

―Nada, solo un mensaje de texto, promociones…

Su padre entonces no presto mas atención, Shina se dirigió a su cuarto, no podía creer que el chico le hubiese mandado eso con el siguiente mensaje:

"Si tu arreglas el que Long no quiera matarme, yo no le mostrare esto a tu padre"

_Estupidos mensajes de texto multimedia… estúpido topo, y estúpido alcohol…_


End file.
